1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tubing grab assembly in order to grab, secure, lift and move a wide variety of tubing, pipes, tubulars or other cylindrical objects.
2. Prior Art
There are a number of applications that utilize metal tubing, pipes or tubulars which are connected to each other end to end. One application would be a pipeline for transportation of liquids or gases which is assembled from multiple sections. In another application, various liquids or gases are distributed through networks of pipes. In yet another application, a plurality of tubing is connected end to end for subterranean downhole exploration drilling and production activities. When a drill is lowered, successive sections of tubing are connected to the drill bit and lowered into a well. When the drill bit requires changing, the entire process is reversed. The tubing sections are often stored near the drilling operations in the horizontal position on the ground or on racks.
The sections of tubing are connected in a number of way. For threaded tubing, one end of each tubing contains an external threaded end while the opposed end contains an enlarged end with internal threads. Other connections include flanged ends which arc bolted or fastened together.
Various existing types of mechanisms are utilized at present to grab or clamp and then lift the tubing. For example, scissor type devices of various sorts are known and utilized.
The present invention provides a light, compact and portable assembly to easily secure to tubing, pipes or tubulars in order to move the tubing from a horizontal to a vertical orientation and vice versa.
The present invention also provides a tubing grab assembly that may be lowered and automatically clamped onto a tubing, pipe or tubular.
The present invention also provides a tubing grab assembly requiring no other tools to operate.